Reformation
by LUNAakaWOLF
Summary: It's my first TF fanfic, so, please, don't judge it too hard ... This story 'bout some "trouble" that happens after mission, where Moonrise my char and Jazz were sent ... P.S. I hope that I write everything right, 'coz I'm russian
1. Chapter 1

**_Reformation _**

**Chapter 1**

So, it's all started very unusual…

I was surprised when Optimus said to me that I wasn't going to that mission alone. He sent his sister - Moonrise - with me. I protested at first but then Prowl explained me that we must plant two bombs in different areas of new 'Cons base. I agreed with them: two bombs in one base – work for two mechs. But I wasn't sure that this black and white jet would complete this mission. Who knew that I was wrong.

We quickly headed out of base. I was in my car mode and Moonrise – in her jet fighter form. We were talking about nonsense on all way to 'Cons base. When we were very close to it, she flew a bit closer to me turning in her 'bot mode. I did the same thing. I took a look at enemy's base – huge and dark building. Moonrise pointed to ventilation door. It was little but enough to jet and me. We quickly but soundlessly ran to doors and Moonrise broke them, crawling inside then. It was really good that nobody noticed us. At least it was late night …

I crawled into ventilation after jet. We were in this damn place for ten minutes or a bit more. Then she finally stopped taking away a lattice on floor and hopping down. Jet signaled me to come down. I carefully jumped on floor and looked around me. We were near to my area of planting bomb. Moonrise looked at me and pointed to direction behind me. _I must go._ Then she pointed to opposite direction. _There where she will go_. I nodded and jet subspaced one of bombs and gave it to me. I looked at bomb and then back to jet. Moonrise just smiled and nodded. _Everything will be okay, don't worry._ I hardly smiled back. This mission seemed to be all serious and dangerous. She sighed and placed her right arm on my left shoulder. _Just don't worry._ I looked back to bomb in my arms._ I'm afraid._ Moonrise came closer and softly hugged me. It was unexpected but I wasn't about to break this moment. _Don't afraid. We have work we must do._ Jet stepped back from me and smiled once more. _It will be okay._ I finally smiled back and looked behind._ I need to go_. I looked back. Jet nodded and ran to direction of her area. I sighed and headed to my area.

I remember how I made my way to explosive area. The one thing shocked me: when I placed the bomb, its display showed that another bomb was installed. But how Moonrise did this so quickly? Her area was in ten minutes of run.

Suddenly I noticed that timer was already on. I have eighteen minutes to get away from this place. I ran to exit the enemy's base, thinking that Moonrise had probably escaped from this place. And again, I was wrong.

I was not too far from exit when I heard soft footsteps. Damn it! i Who it can be/i I was just standing where I was, leaning against the wall, trying to hide my breath.

Suddenly dark form came out of the corner. I frozed at first but then slowly realized that it was Moonrise. She was smiling at me but I noticed big wound on her waist

_- Moony_ - I breathed out

_- Hey, how are ya_ - She calmly asked me. Primus, her voice didn't sound pained at all. But she had bad injure on her midsection and it was bleeding energon.

-_ I-I'm okay, but what 'bout ya_ - I came closer to her as she leaned against wall like she couldn't stand on her own.

_- I'm fine,_ - She answered quietly and then fell on the floor still leaning to the wall.

_- Moony_ - I ran to jet and kneeled next to her.

_- It's … it's okay, Jazz, really_ - She said painfully placing her arms around her waist.

_- No, don't touch this_ - I tried to take her hands away from her damaged midsection.

**Fifteen minutes.**

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_- Moony! -_ I ran to jet and kneeled next to her.

_- It's … it's okay, Jazz, really, -_ She said painfully, placing her arms around her waist.

_- No, don't touch this, -_ I tried to take her hands away from her damaged midsection.

**Fifteen minutes.**

Oh no, I completely forgot about bombs. I looked at jet. She squirmed in pain but very quietly. She wasn't screaming or groaning like always. Only what I saw in this moment – just painful spasms of her body.

_- We must go, -_ I put my arms on her shoulders.

_- Go … I'll go a bit … later … _- Jet weakly said, looking at me.

_- No, I don't gonna leave ya here, -_ I touched her cheek.

She smiled sadly and shook her head.

_- Ya incurable, -_ Jet gently said, looking down.

_- I am, but let's go, -_ I took her black hands in mine, smiling.

_- All right, -_ She sighed softly and stood up with me.

_- Can ya walk? –_ I looked at her, still holding her hands.

She nodded and led me down to the corridor.

**Ten minutes.**

We were going too slow. Moonrise couldn't run and very soon she was out of her energy. She fell to the floor, breathing hard. I kneeled next to her. I noticed that her wound got worse and it was hurting her badly.

_- J-Jazz … -_ She breathed out, _- Go … Please, go …_

_- No, I've already said that I'm not gonna leave ya here, -_ I stroked her hand.

Suddenly I heard strange noise from jet. I looked up to see that she was crying. I'd never seen her doing such uncharacteristic thing. It meant, that she was damaged really bad.

_- Hey, don't cry, Moony, -_ I placed my hand on her shoulder.

_- Jazz, please … -_ She weakly said, still not looking at me.

_- What, Moony? –_ I softly asked jet and lifted her head by her chin.

_- Please, go … Run away from this place … -_ Jet painfully said, trying her best to look in my optics.

_- Moony, I can't leave ya here alone and injured! –_ I nearly shouted at her as I started getting tired of all this.

She was still looking t me. I pushed her away from me and stood up. I couldn't control myself in this very moment. All I'd done for her were a lot of words about her (mainly not good words) that I shouted at her and then I just ran. Ran from her. I could remember her face when I was yelling at her. I could see fear and pain in her optics.

_Why don't I help her?_ This question rose in my mind when I was somewhere in the base. I turned back to see that there were no one here.

_Where is she?_ Primus, what a stupid questions were in my mind! But then I thought again: where she was? Somewhere on enemy's base, alone, badly damaged… And I left her…

_No, it can't be. She's somewhere in safe place now._

**Five minutes**

Shit, time was running out really fast! Suddenly I realized one thing – I was lost. It was a new base and we didn't know it very good. _So, okay, I'm somewhere in enemy's base … And I'm lost. Wonderful!_

I felt panic inside me.

_It's not good. All right, all right, just calm down. I'll find my way out of here. But I don't know where I am!_

It wasn't helping at all. I continued my run, feeling panic in my mind._ I have no time for panic!_ I was so tired. I found a good place to hide in. So, I decided to take little break. I leaned against the wall, breathing hard. What am I doing? And Moony… She would die 'coz of my negligence.

**Two minutes**.

I lost my hope. I would die here with 'Cons and Moonrise… Where was she all this time? Was she still alive? _Primus, no! She is alive. She is! I believe in it…_ There were no chances for injured 'Bot to stay alive at 'Cons base. No, no she couldn't die. Or could? No way. And I would die here… I sighed – what could I do? I calculated, that I was nearly in center of a base. There were no chances for me. I could only hope that handsome jet was still alive. I smiled at this words. She was handsome. I liked her very much and she was my best friend… Wait, what did I shout to her? That she didn't care about anything, that she's egoistic and stupid and more… Primus, what I'd done? I covered my face with my hands as I was crying. She would never forgive me… But who cares now? I stood up and started to walk down the corridors.

**Thirty seconds.**

_It's over._ My life would vanish away very soon. I stood in corridor and just waited for the end. I closed my optics. _It's over._

But once again, who knew that I was wrong?

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thirty seconds.**

_It's over._ My life would vanish away very soon. I stood in corridor and just waited for the end. I closed my optics. _It's over._

But once again, who knew that I was wrong?

Suddenly I heard growl of turbine. _'Con seeker?_ No, it sounds different. I opened my optics and in this very moment somebody hit me in midsection and throw me on the floor.

When I finally recovered from this little attack I looked up and saw…

_- Moony? –_ I asked in broken voice.

_- Yes. It's me… -_ She looked at me, sitting next to me, _- We must get away from here._

_- We can't, -_ I shook my head.

_- Why? –_ Jet looked up at ceiling.

**Ten seconds.**

After this message she looked at me and helped me to stand up. Then one of her hands turned into big gun. I gave her inquiring look.

_- Time for my guns… -_ She smiled and shot in ceiling breaking a big hole in it.

_- And what now? –_ I started to panic.

She grabbed me and jumped in air, turning on her turbines and flying up with me. I clutched at her shoulders. It was horrify but it was our only rescue from death.

**Two seconds.**

I looked at her. There were tears in her optics. She was in pain as her body was tensed. I looked at the base under us. We nearly flew away from it. _Just one moment, and we'll be out of danger area._ And I was wrong once more time.

**Zero.**

Loud sounds of explosion sounded in base and then the whole place exploded. A lot of metal fragments flew in air and one of them cut my leg. I groaned in pain. It was in my knee joint and it was very, very hot, so it burnt wires too.

Suddenly I heard jet's gasp and looked up at her. I couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Her head lowered on top of mine. I put one of my hands on her back and then I realized what was wrong. Big metal sharp fragment was inside her back. And it was a bit lower than her spark chamber.

We started to fell down. I must take this fragment away. I touched it, but in this very moment I felt spasm of jet's body.

_- No… Please, don't … touch it … -_ She whispered.

I looked at her face again and found that it was only few millimeters away. She quickly kissed my lips and then looked at ground that became closer and closer to us. She tried her best to make our landing softer than just crush in ground. I didn't understand anything at this moment. The feeling of her lips on mine were filling my mind and warming my spark.

Then we fell. Not very smooth and not really hard. But it was enough for me to lose consciousness.

I was drawing into darkness. All sounds muffled and disappeared. Vision blurred and turned off…

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Then we fell. Not very smooth and not really hard. But it was enough for me to lose consciousness.

I was drawing into darkness. All sounds muffled and disappeared. Vision blurred and turned off…

It wasn't too long… Or was, I couldn't tell.

My audios were working right and the first thing I heard was soft sobbing.

_- Please, don't… I didn't wanna hurt ya…_

I felt my spark stirred with pain. It was Moony.

_- Please… I can't… I can't…_

Then I felt her wet cheek on mine. She was trembling and tears were running down her face and dropping on mine.

_- I love ya…_

Her voice sounded so panicked and broken. She was afraid. She, Moonrise, who doesn't afraid to attack Megatron in the middle of battle, she was afraid of losing me.

_- I'll go after ya…_

I felt wave of pain that ran down my spine and concentrated in my leg. I groaned lowly. It was painful. Jet's lips kissed my cheek.

_- It'll be okay… I'll fix…_

She stood up and moved to my damaged leg sitting next to it. I could only heard her repairing my damaged wires and circuits. Suddenly I realized the meaning of her words… _She loves me_… Primus, did I really hear these words? I couldn't believe.

_- M-moony? –_ I asked her unsteadily, opening my optics.

_- Yes, Jazz, -_ She answered, sitting closer to my head and looking in my optics.

_- Ya… ya said that ya… love me? –_ I looked back at her.

She tensed a bit and then sighed deeply.

_- I didn't wanna lose ya, Jazz… -_ She murmured.

_- So… it was just a reason for me to stay alive… -_ I sighed and sat up.

- Em… Jazz? – She called me from behind.

_- Yes? –_ I turned to jet, trying to look at her angrily.

The next thing she'd done was the most wonderful she'd ever done to me. She gently captured my lips with her dark and put me in slow kiss. I closed my optics. I didn't need them. All I felt in this time was Moony's lips on mine… Primus, how wonderful it was! I wrapped my arms around her waist, absolutely forgetting that she was injured. Jet groaned and broke the kiss. I quickly put my hands away from her waist.

_- Sorry, sorry, I don't wanna hurt ya… -_ I said, looking at jet anxiously,_ - Ya okay?_

She just nodded and closed her optics. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up at me. Moony continued to sit with tightly closed optics.

_- Hey, something wrong? –_ I lifted jet's head a bit.

She opened her optics very slowly. Her damages were hurting her badly. I could see fear and pain. I gently touched her cheek as tears started run down her face.

_- No, no, don't cry, please, -_ I softly said to her.

- S-sorry… - She whispered painfully.

I put her in hug, gently wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She just nuzzled in my neck and whispered:

_- I wanna be with ya, Jazz…_

_- And aren't ya with me now? –_ I rested my head on top of her helm.

_- No… I wanna love ya… -_ She kissed my throat.

_- And don't ya love me?_

_- I can't love ya… -_ She pushed herself away a bit and looked in my optics.

_- Why? –_ It was the only thing I could say.

_- 'Coz ya have bondmate… -_ She looked down.

I felt my spark grew colder. _Prowl._ How could I forget about him? My black and white beloved wouldn't like that jet had a crush on me. _Primus, what should I do?_

Jet's kiss returned me in reality. I blinked and looked at Moony. She was beautiful._ I like her very much… But, no!_ She was sadly looking at me, ignoring her pain and fear. I took her hands in mine and lifted them to my face just to kiss them. She didn't say anything, but her tears became bigger as she was crying again.

_- Hey… -_ I started, but jet interrupted me:

_- Please, let's go… My wounds hurts me badly, -_ She whispered.

I nodded and stood up with her. Jet was shaking a bit. I offered her my help, but she said that she can go on her own. She couldn't turn to her jet-fighter mode as her midsection and back were damaged. So it meant that we must made our way back by ourselves…

End Of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_- Please, let's go… My wounds hurt me badly, -_ She whispered.

I nodded and stood up with her. Jet was shaking a bit. I offered her my help, but she said that she can go on her own. She couldn't turn to her jet-fighter mode as her midsection and back were damaged. So it meant that we must made our way back by ourselves…

_- Hey, maybe we shall call for Optimus? –_ I asked her after an hour of walk.

_- Maybe… try yer comm. link before, - _Jet said weakly, holding her hands around her waist.

I nodded looking at her. She was hurt really awful. She lost a lot of her energy. I was shocked that she was still alive and walking here. By the time I was thinking, I tried my comm. link. No reply. Maybe it was damaged by explosion. I looked back at jet. She smiled sadly.

_- I know that it doesn't work, –_ She sighed, _- Sorry that I didn't fix it. I just couldn't_.

_- It's not yer fault, Moony. At least, -_ I was still looking at jet, _- If ya didn't save my aft, I wouldn't be here now_.

She smiled once more. She was so beautiful now. Her armor gently shone in moonlight. Her optics were glowing softly and gently smile on her face only made her looking like angel. I hardly turned my gaze away from her and sighed. She is a "jewel" that I'll never be able to hold in my hands. Maybe I had a crush on her, but…_ But I have Prowl. He means everything to me. I can't fall in love with somebody else._ However, when I looked at jet again I couldn't stop smiling and starring at her. She'd never noticed my gaze at her 'coz she got used to it. I was addicted to look of her beautiful body. _Hm, maybe I'll ask Prowl about her. Maybe he doesn't protest…_

Suddenly I heard Moony's whimper as she stopped, breathing hard and shaking. I quickly ran to her and asked:

_- Hey, what's wrong? –_ I looked at her with worry.

She didn't answer and just fell on ground, squirming and panting.

_- Moony!_

End Of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_- Moony! –_ I kneeled next to her and softly lifted her head.

Her optics slowly opened and she was going to say something but new wave of pain didn't let her. She only groaned and wrapped her arms around her waist. I gently touched her face. She sobbed as tears started to run from her optics again. _What shall I do? Primus, I can't do anything… Or can?_ I decided to do the only thing I could. I softly lifted shaking jet in my arms and ran in direction of base._ If I only can ask for help!.. Wait, I can! I can use my bondlink with Prowl. It'll be hard, but Moony's life in danger! _I concentrated my energy on bondlink and said through it to Prowl:

_- Prowl, can ya hear me, man? -_

Silence…

_- Jazz? Something wrong? –_ Finally I heard his voice and, Primus, how right he was!

_- Yes! Please, call for Optimus and Ratchet, we need help, immediately! –_ I said unsteadily.

_- What happened, Jazz? –_ He was too stubborn.

_- Damn it, Prowl! Moony is dying! –_ Oh, I was too tired of everything.

_- A-alright –_ He answered strangely.

_- I'll give ya our coordinates –_ I stopped near the big rock.

_- Okay, I'm going –_ with this words link was closed.

I sighed and looked at jet in my hands. Primus, she was getting worse with every minute. I sat and softly laid jet on my lap. I could only hope that she would be alive when her brother would come here. She whimpered once more and softly sobbed. I sighed. She was crying and her gentle frame was shaking again. I softly touched her cheek but she squirmed a bit and began to breathe hard again.

_- Moony, everything will be okay, -_ I whispered, lowing my head to hers, _- Yer brother will come very soon, just wait._

_- J-jazz, -_ She painfully whispered, _- I… can't hold…_

She groaned again. And her words sounded so hopeless and broken. I kissed her nose. _I must help her to stay alive. I'll do everything for this._

_- No, don't speak like this, -_ I lifted jet's body a bit and touched her cheek with mine, _- Ya'll survive. It'll be okay… Just don't give up, okay?_

She sighed deeply, still shaking a bit, and whispered:

_- I… I'll try… but… so hard…_

I hugged her shoulders and softly stroked back of her helm.

_- Just wait… Don't go away from us… Can ya imagine what'll happen if ya die? –_ I looked at her face.

She smiled sadly. And it shocked me a bit. She was smiling when she was in great pain and lost a lot of her energy. And she was dying… _Oh no, Optimus must hurry up if he wants to see his sister alive. No, I don't let her die._

_- I know… they'll miss me… -_ She sadly whispered, _- But… nobody will miss me so much as my bro'… I'm livin' for… him… and for everyone… else…_

I hugged her bringing her shaking form closer to mine. She just cuddled to me, softly sobbing. Her hands rested on my midsection as she was trying to return the hug. I closed my optics. It didn't seem that she gonna die…

Primus, I hate be wrong! Suddenly she yelped and squirmed in my lap. I pushed her away a bit and looked at her face. She winced in pain. _Damn it, she is dying and I can't do anything!_

I felt that I was crying. _She's going to die._ I felt so hopeless. I was in middle of desert with dying mech in my hands. I threw back my head until it hit rock behind me. I was crying like sparkling who had lost its' toy.

_- Primus, help me… -_ I whispered , looking in the night sky through tears.

_- Jazz…_

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_- Primus, help me… -_ I whispered , looking in the night sky through tears.

_- Jazz… -_ Moony's weak voice called for me.

I looked back at her. She was crying like me. My own tears fell on her face and entwined with hers.

_- L-love… ya…-_ She moved her face closer to mine and maybe she concentrate all her energy in this simple but awesome move.

At first she only touched my nose with her and fast kissed my lips. But then she kissed me passionately. I felt her trembling form cuddled closer to mine. My hands somehow was on her hips, rubbing them gently. Jet sighed and softly broke the kiss. Her head fell on my shoulder and her body was still shaking.

_- Moony… -_ I breathed out, still feeling tears on my cheeks.

_- Y-yes… -_ Her voice sounded so weak.

_- I love ya, -_ I dunno why I said it. I just must help her to stay alive.

She didn't answer. I started to feel panic inside me. She was silent. No hard breathing, only light tremble of her body. _No, she isn't dead. I didn't believe. No_. I looked at her. No move.

_- Moony? –_ I softly asked silent jet.

No reply.

_- Hey, Moony?_ – I asked her in more loud tone.

Silence.

_- Moony! –_ I pushed her away a bit and looked at her.

Finally her optics slowly opened. Suddenly I felt spasm and relax of her body. In this time one of her optic closed and it didn't seem that it gonna open again._ Primus, she was dying!_

_- Jazz, do you hear me? -_

Prime's voice hit me suddenly. He was speaking through comm. link! _So they're very close to me and Moony!_

_- Optimus, please, hurry up. She's dying –_ I said back unsteadily.

_- We will be here very soon. Hold on –_

I sighed. Finally, they were no too far from here. _Moony will survi_ve. I looked at jet. She was barely here but she was trying her best to stay online.

_- They will come very soon, Moony, -_ I happily said to her,_ - Ya'll be okay._

She looked at me with her only one optic. I saw emptiness and hopeless. She lightly shook her head. Why was she thinking, that she wouldn't survive? I hugged her and whispered:

_- No, ya'll be okay. I believe in ya._

I felt her tears on my neck. I pushed her away a bit and wiped her tears away. She was looking in ground. I kissed her cheek. I didn't wanna her die._ I really care about her._

She smiled weakly. And this gentle smile o her face made her look so cute and beautiful. I love her. _No matter how hopeless this love is I just can't feel in another way_. She smiled once more as she knew my thoughts somehow and looked up at me.

Suddenly her body started to tremble again. Moony groaned painfully. Primus, she was in pain again. Jet whimpered and closed her optic. I softly touched her face and whispered:

_- It'll be okay, don' give up._

She nodded and nuzzled in my shoulder, cuddling closer to me. I hugged her shoulders. I felt now how hard her body was trembling. _I only hope that Optimus is very close…_

End Of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_- It'll be okay, don' give up._

She nodded and nuzzled in my shoulder, cuddling closer to me. I hugged her shoulders. I felt now how hard her body was trembling. _I only hope that Optimus is very close…_

Suddenly I heard familiar growl of engines. I looked up. It were them! I held myself from jumping from ground. _They'll find me. Primus, now everything will be okay._

Very soon three cars reached me and Moony, turning in their bot mode. There were Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl. I didn't expect the last one to come here, but he was worrying about me. 

Optimus ran to me and asked, kneeling next to us:

_- How is she? –_ I felt worry in his voice.

-_ Very bad, -_ I sadly answered and let Prime take his sister.

He softly held jet in his arms. Moony mumbled something, but I didn't understand. She was too weak to speak clearly.

_- What happened with her? –_ Ratchet asked, while Prime was talking with jet.

_- I dunno what happened at first… She just came with big wound on her midsection, - _I sighed and continued, -_ Then big sharp metal fragment flew in her back. I bet it's still in her body… So, I think, that's all._

_- Two damages made Moony feel that bad? –_ Medic looked at me in disbelief.

_- Ya don't see them, Ratch'… They look really awful, -_ I looked at Moony.

In this time Optimus lowered jet on ground and Ratchet kneeled next to her, scanning her injures.

_- You are right, Jazz…-_ He thoughtfully said, _- This wounds could kill her. And kill very fast_.

_- How are you? –_ Prowl asked me through our link.

_- I'm fine, Prowler. Moony fixed me –_ I looked at Datsun and smiled.

_- Really? I thought that she was dying… -_ He answered, standing next to me and looking at medic and jet.

_- Yeah, she was… but she repaired my leg –_ I sighed.

_- Oh, so she helped you… -_ Tactician sat next to me.

_- Yeah, she's wonderful –_ I smiled at him.

_- Really? –_ He looked at me questionably.

I nodded. _He's not going to protest_. I was sure in it.

Suddenly jet's cry brought me to reality. I looked at her. Something was wrong.

_- Moony! –_ I heard Prime's voice.

_- Moony, relax Don't tense. It'll be worse for you! –_ Ratchet tried to calm down jet as she was crying.

_- What's happenin'? –_ I asked, coming closer to them.

_- Something inside her is changing… -_ Ratchet said, his voice sounded hopeless.

_- Ratchet, is it… what I think? –_ Prime asked with worry.

_- I'm afraid, your thoughts are right, Optimus, -_ Medic answered strangely.

_- What's happenin' with her? –_ I lost my patience.

_- Jazz, it's better not to know what's going on… In worse case you'll see, what'll happen… -_ Ratchet said unsteady.

Loud screeching sounds of transforming interrupt him. Spasms hit jet's body and she screamed. Ratchet and Optimus stepped back.

_- So, everything is going in worse way than I thought before, -_ Medic whispered loudly.

Suddenly Moony' screams turned into howls and yells. Her body started to change…

It was like transforming but something was different in same time. It was painful. Screeching sounds came from Moony's body. Her arms and legs started to change into animal-looking paws. Wings separated and changed into something that look like bird's wings. Jet screamed and covered her face with paws. She turned her back to us and… I saw tail… Like animal tail… It shocked me. _What's happenin' with her?_

Her growls stopped suddenly. She was standing on all her fours, breathing hard.

_- M-Moony? –_ It was my voice?

She turned her head and I felt like I was frozen.

I heard about those creatures. In human world they are called 'gryphons'. So, it was this creature… And it was Moony…

She growled lowly and turned fully to me. I felt fear inside me. She was staring at me like I was pray for her. I don't like it. I stepped back. And it was my worst mistake.

Moony ran to me, jumping and hardly hitting me in chest, biting and sticking her claws in my midsection. I yelped as needles of pain attacked my systems. She got really sharp claws. I tried to pull angry gryphon away but it didn't help. She only seized her hold. I fell on my back, continuing to struggle with Moony.

Suddenly somebody's hands took gryphon away. I looked up. It was Optimus. He held Moony tightly in his arms. She was growling and fighting at first but then got tired. I sat up. Prime put gryphon on ground. Moony looked at me regretfully.

_- She's sorry, Jazz, -_ Optimus said in low voice,_ - Her animal being was above her mind. She couldn't control herself…_

Moony crawled to me and placed her head on my hand.

_- Will you forgive her? –_ Prime asked, looking at us.

I watched gryphon breathing hardly and shaking a bit.

_- Yes, -_ I smiled, thinking that she became a bit cuter.

Moony lifted her head and happily looked at me. She jumped up and licked my cheek with her dark tongue. I chuckled and stroked her head. Gryphon closed her optics and somehow I felt that she was smiling. _Yes, she really become cuter now. But…_

_- How long will she be ih this form? –_ I looked at Ratchet.

Medic sighed:

_- Maybe week or two. Not longer._

_So... It will not be too long_. I looked at Moony. She gazed back and licked my cheek once more. I smiled again and stood up with little help from Prowl's side.

_- Can you transform? –_ He looked at me with worry.

I nodded with smile. It wouldn't pain me – my weren't so bad.

So, we quickly headed to the base with Moony, who was flying above us.

End of Ch8.


End file.
